cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenshin
Kenshin (born November 12, 1982) is a CAW, currently working for Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk. Backstory Kenshin began his career working in various independent federations under the name of Hideki Hakubi. Shortly thereafter, he changed his name to Kenshin. He moved overseas to America to work for a developmental league for a now-defunct organization. After getting pushed to the main roster of the defunct fed (known as Wildcat Pro Wrestling), Kenshin underwent a gimmick change in order to stand out from the majority of the roster. As the redubbed Oscuro Kenshin, he possessed a purple skin tone, tattoos changing from black to white, a white mask with black trim, purple animal eyes and ears. To look even more bizarre, he eventually grew dreads to go with the gimmick. No one, not even the creator of the gimmick himself, knew what Oscuro was going for looking like this. Apparently the fans enjoyed it, seeing as he grew more popular throughout his tenure. Ultimately, Oscuro grew tired of the gimmick and wanted to be taken seriously for his in-ring talent, not for his odd appearance. Under a heel gimmick that was more like his normal self, Kenshin went on to win WPW's World title two more time before its demise. Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*) Season One When TCW* began, Kenshin was one of three people to receive an opportunity to become its first Intercontinental Champion . On October 22nd, he was lucky enough to win the ladder match at *1: Fight The Hedges against AKI-Man and B.B. Disco. Teaming up with Darren Tate, Kenshin & Tate entered a four-team mini-tournament to crown the first ever TCW* World Tag Team Champions . They were successful in the first round, defeating Racky Joe and Trece Alvarez of the One Dumb-Ax Nation. The final round took place at*2: Sports Talk Wrasslin' . That night in buffalo, Kenshin & Tate fighting the Honkies of Destruction's Dwayne Matthews & The Dark Star became match of the night. Unfortunately, the match is unable to be seen in its entirety. Kenshin became a double champion that night with their new tag titles. At *3: Like Tears In Rain , in his first defense, Kenshin had a good Match of The Year canidate, defeating B.B. Disco. On the next show, Viva La Banshee , Kenshin and Darren Tate were unsuccessful in their first defense of the Tag Team Titles in the "Chester Rumble". The Intercontinental Champ suffered his first clean pinfall defeat of that season to TAKA Michinoku, giving Chaotic EVIL the tag team championships. Upset, Kenshin wanted to prove that his loss to TAKA was a fluke. Conviniently, he was drawn to face the former member of Kaientai in the first round of the Fists of Iron Tournament, the Intercontinental title on the line as well. It can be said that the match was a landslide victory as Kenshin moved on the semi-finals. It was a much more hard-fought match, but Kenshin fell short to Hijo Del Reyes (who went on to win the tournament) in a bout which featured interference from Chyna and Bryan Christopher. Three weeks later, at Scorched Earth , Kenshin & Tate enacted their rematch clause for Chaotic EVIL's Tag Titles, with an extra stipulation being that if Kenshin was pinned, he would lose the Intercontinental gold. EVIL would win, but it was Darren Tate who was pinned. At *8: Debacle In Deutschland , Kenshin stepped into Germany offering an open challenge to the people of Berlin for his prized second-tier championship. The challenge was answered by Berlin-born rookie Ethan Sander, who gave Kenshin one of his toughest defenses for the gold before just coming up short to the Full Moon Bomb. Several days later, Kenshin arrived at the office of Commissioner Phil Ken Sebben to relinquish the title he loved and held for the majority of the inagural season to hunt the TCW* World Championship . He was given his opportunity along with The Dark Star and Hijo Del Reyes to challenge Rocky Blade in a TLC Match for the World Title in Tokyo at *X: ICHIBAN . In what was considered TCW*s Match of The Year, Kenshin was within an eyelash taking down the gold before being chokelslammed off the ladder straight down to the mat by The Dark Star. Blade took advantage of the opportunity and successfully retained the World Championship. Season Two Kenshin was given a second chance to become the fed's first Triple Crown Champion when he fought Rocky Blade one-on-one in Los Angeles at *11: Mega Drive . Kenshin was successful in this accolade after pinning the two-time champion with a floatover DDT. His first defense was at*13: Outcry From Outworld , when he defeated one of the representatives of the War Games Tournament Winners, Trece Alvarez. Afterwards, Blade jumped the barricade dressed as a druid and speared him while Kenshin was celebrated. It was then announced that Kenshin will defend the World Championship against Rocky Blade in a two out of three falls match at *14: Violence For The Sake of Violence. Kenshin was sweeped in the contest 2-0. He would also lose his last chance at the World Title in a steel cage match at *XV: Fists of Iron: The New Challengers. In an act of revenge, Kenshin teamed up once again with then-Mpire Champion Darren Tate to seek Blade's other championship, the TCW* World Tag Team Championship. After jumping Blade & Roderick while they were celebrating a successful title defense, the match was made for TCW* 16: Imminent Threat. Rocky was pulled from the match due to being in the main event that night and was replaced by Billy Yank. Kenshin brought home the gold after connecting with the Boot-To-Head Technique on Roderick. The first Tag Title defense took place at *17: Casino Royale, when Kenshin & Tate defeated Zane Ulmeyda and Rouroni Mutoh. Later that night, Rocky Blade lost the world title in a ten-man battle royal to Nappa, making Kenshin eligible to compete for the World Championship once more. When A Clean Burning Hell arrived, Kenshin & Tate once again successfully defended their Tag Team belts, defeating The One Dumb-Ax Nation. Later that night, during the main event of Nappa facing Blade, Kenshin laid out the #1 Contender with a steel chair while the ref was unconscious. He removed his jacket to reveal a referee's shirt to count the pin for Nappa's victory. Kenshin was then added to a three-way Ladder Match to determine the #1 Contender for Nappa's World Title at *XX: Ichiban Returns. Kenshin and Blade would lose the match to Hijo Del Reyes. Both of the men who fell short in that match fought Nappa on Day Three of CawNSpiracy for the World Title in a Steel Cage. Nappa was able to escape the Cage through the front door with his Title intact. At *XX, Tate & Kenshin lost their Tag Team Championship to Ulmutoh. Season Three Kenshin started the third season announced as a new member of Team Japan in the upcoming War Games Torneo Dragon. At *21: Kenshin scored a victory over Trece Alvarez of the One Dumb-Ax Nation. At *22, Team Japan, consisting of Kenshin, TAKA Michinoku, and a mystery partner revealed to be Minoru Suzuki, eliminated the One Dumb-Ax Nation in the first round of the War Games Tournament. Team Japan would go on to win the War Games Tournament after defeating The Following in The War Cahmber Finals. Winning this tournament, one of the members of the winning team would be granted a shot at the World Title at *23: The Killing Joke. This was decided in a Triple Threat match, in which TAKA won by pinning Kenshin after a Michinoku Driver. Kenshin & Tate would receive their rematches at the Tag Team Titles against Ulmutoh at *24: Terms of Enrampagement, in which they were successful. Kenshin was then entered into the Fists of Iron Tournament, but was eliminated by the eventual runner-up, Calavera in the first round. His Tag Title run was short-lived when Darren Tate was injured in the "Metalocalypse Now" Battle Royal for the Mpire Championship at *XXV: Fists of Iron Reign of EVIL. Because of this, the Tag Team Championships were vacated. As consolation, Kenshin was entered into the inaugural Fatal 4 Way to crown the TCW* Fire Pro Championship against The Dark Star, Ethan Sander, and TAKA Michinoku. The Dark Star was able to walk out with the gold. Kenshin was then selected as one of three challengers for Nappa's World Title at *27: Morning In America along with his tag partner Darren Tate and Nathan Roderick. The belt was retained by Nappa after Roderick was pinned. After it was revealed that the poll was split 50-50 between the Fatal-4-Way and a one-on-one match, Kenshin was granted a singles match Title shot against Nappa on a webmatch. Everything was going his way until Darren Tate jumped the guardrail and interfered, giving Nappa enough time to recover and drop Kenshin with the Jackhammer for the victory. Commissioner Phil Ken Sebben soon thereafter announced that at *28: Trailer King's Road, Kenshin & Tate would face each other in a #1 Contender's Match for the World Title against Nappa later that night. Kenshin was able to defeat his former tag team partner in the opener and finally reach the top of the Terrordome by defeating Nappa for the World Title after three Boot-To-Head Techniques. For his first Title Defense, Kenshin issued an open challenge at *29: Switchblade Symphony, which was answered by Fire Pro Champion, Dwayne Matthews. Kenshin was once again able to pull off the victory after countering the Tiger Driver and hitting a Boot-To-Head Technique. In the Season Three Finale, *XXX: Ichiban Triumvirate, Kenshin had to defend the World Title against the winner of the Kinniku Classic, The Dark Star, and the man he defeated for the belt, Nappa, in a Triple Threat Honmaru Rules Deathmatch. Despite such strong odds, Kenshin was able to send Nappa through a table and knock out The Dark Star to retain. This was also The Dark Star's last match in TCW*. Other Leagues that Kenshin is currently in World CAW Wrestling (WCW) While in NAW South, Kenshin also recently signed to be a part of WCW. Other Leagues that Kenshin was formerly in New Age Wrestling (NAW) ''' Kenshin made his debut on NAW South Showdown at the expense of Dwain Chambers, defeating him with the full moon bomb, however, shortly after his debut, NAW South would close down, but Kenshin would be signed to WCW. Signature Moves *Boot-To-Head Technique (Bicycle Kick) *Full Moon Bomb (R W and Blue Thunder/ Pump Handle Powerbomb) *Shibuya Stunner (Osaka Street Cutter) *Floatover DDT Championships and Accomplishments '''Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk *2x TCW* World Champion *1x TCW* Intercontinental Champion *3x TCW* World Tag Team Champion' (w/ Darren Tate)' *War Games Torneo Dragon Winner (w/ TAKA Michinoku & Minoru Suzuki of Team Japan) Entrance Themes *"My Name Is Desire" by Tomayasu Hotei (as Hideki Hakubi) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hg7lIkZdTPk" Scream" by Avenged Sevenfold] *Do Your Thing" by Powerman 5000 *Flesh Into Gear" by CKY (Current) *"Sporadic Movement" by CKY (when teaming w/ Darren Tate) Category:CAW Category:TCW* Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Original Category:NO-CW Category:NAW Category:Pro Wrestling: Olympus